AsaKaru's stories
by reimaishi
Summary: Semua tentang Asakaru dengan beragam genre. Ngga pinter bikin summary. Enjoy guys..
1. Chapter 1

**Promise by La miyaa**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu by Yuusei Matsui  
**

Miyaa cuma pinjem charnya aja kok

 **Warnings :**

 **BL, gaje, plotless, OOC (of course) dan segala warning lainnya**

Promise

"Kau sudah berjanji akan datang, kan?" perlahan tanpa sadar sebutir air mata terjatuh menuruni pipinya.

Seorang pemuda berambut merah sedang menangis disamping sebuah menara di taman. Tangannya menggenggam erat setangkai mawar merah seakan takut akan kehilangannya. Pemuda itu menunggu dalam sunyi kedatangan seseorang yang sangat berarti baginya.

"Aku sudah lama menunggumu, Gakushuu."

.

.

 _Maafkan aku._

 _Jika saja..._

 _Meskipun aku sudah tahu kemungkinan itu bisa terjadi..._

 _Seharusnya aku bisa datang lebih cepat..._

 _Tapi aku terlambat._

 _Aku minta maaf tidak bisa memenuhi janjiku._

 _Kuharap kau memaafkanku._

Seorang pemuda bersurai senja menunduk di depan sebuah batu nisan. Mata violetnya menatap sendu nama yang terukir. Meskipun hujan turun dengan derasnya dia bisa merasakan air matanya mengalir bercampur dengan guyuran air hujan.

Di depan batu nisan tersebut tergolek setangkai mawar merah yang merupakan tanda cinta sekaligus kesedihan baginya.

"Selamat jalan Karma." gumamnya lirih.

Satu per satu kelopak bunga itu mulai terlepas dari tangkainya dan hanyut terbawa aliran air.

~fin

 _Mind to review?_


	2. Chapter 2

"Kau tahu?..." _Sepertinya melihatmu menahan sakit dengan sedikit air mata bagus juga._

 ** _._**

 **.**

 **Virus by La miyaa**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu by Yuusei Matsui**

 **Warning(s) :**

 **OOC, gaje, Sho-ai, dan segala macam warning lainnnya**

 **.**

 **.**

Virus

Karma sial. Benar-benar sial. Tak disangka tubuhnya ternyata tidak kebal terhadap virus yang sekarang sedang banyak menyerang remaja seusianya. Dan itu tentu saja membuat Karma tidak bisa melakukan aktivitas seperti biasanya. Bahkan dia tidak ikut melaksanakan misi pembunuhan Koro-sensei beberapa waktu yang lalu bersama beberapa murid lainya yang terkena virus yang sama.

Karma mendengus sebal "Virus merepotkan. Sampai kapan kau bertahan ditubuhku, huh?" sambil terus melangkah menyusuri jalan menuju sekolahnya sampai tiba-tiba telinganya menangkap suara yang familiar.

"Ternyata kau bisa sakit juga." nadanya mengejek.

Karma berhenti dan menoleh ke sumber suara. "Yah, sepertinya virus ini menyukai tubuhku." balasnya tak mau kalah. "Heh, jadi kau tak terkena virus? Kurasa itu wajar saja karena mereka tidak suka aroma busuk ketua Osis tercinta." katanya sarkas pada pemuda bersurai jingga yang terlihat sedikit pucat karena pantulan cahaya salju.

"Kurasa kau benar." Berhenti sejenak. "Jika aku juga sakit maka siapa yang akan merawat setan merah ini, huh?" muncul seringai khas diwajahnya. Asano berjalan mendekati Karma untuk menyamakan posisinya.

"Aku tak butuh dirawat olehmu, bodoh." katanya apatis kemudian berjalan meninggalkan pemuda menyebalkan itu.

"Oh benarkah?" dia menyusul dan mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Karma. "Aku membawakan obat dan susu stoberi untukmu. Tapi sayangnya kau belum boleh minum itu kan?" tawanya mengejek Karma.

 _Cih. Menyebalkan._

Memang benar Karma disarankan untuk tidak meminum minuman favoritnya itu sampai virus hilang dari tubuhnya. Alhasil, sudah seminggu ini Karma sama sekali tidak menyentuh susu stoberi.

"Kau tahu?..." katanya pelan lalu menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"Hmm?"

"Virus ini benar-benar menyebalkan...seperti dirimu. Sudah beberapa kali aku merasakan sakit dibagian dadaku. Itu membuatku muak." Karma berkata dengan malas sambi terus melangkah.

"Sepertinya itu bagus." Karma yang mendengarnya hanya mendecih. Itulah kebiasaan pemuda di sampingnya ini.

 _Sepertinya melihatmu menahan sakit dengan sedikit air mata bagus juga._ Asano menyeringai tanpa diketahui Karma yang masih sibuk memainkan tangan untuk menghangatkan pipinya.

~fin

 _Mind to review?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer © Ansatsu Kyoushitsu by Yuusei Matsui**

 **Merah by La miyaa**

 **Warning :**

 **GORE, SHO-AI, etc.**

 **Rated M (for gore)**

Note : ada _angst_ -nya dikit

 _Happy reading_

Merah

'Akabane Karma'

Karma memang tidak membenci namanya itu. Namun, satu hal yang ia benci dari dirinya adalah warna rambutnya yang semerah darah. Mengingatkannya pada kejadian di masa lalunya.

Dia melihat kedua orangtuanya dibunuh dengan sadis di depan matanya lalu semuanya berubah menjadi merah. Dia masih ingat jelas bagaimana darah segar yang keluar dari perut ibunya yang tertebas dua pedang sebelun kepalanya terpenggal dan darah menyembur dari bekas potongannya sedangkan kepalanya dibiarkan menggelinding begitu saja.

Lalu tatapan tajam ayahnya sebelum pedang itu memotong kakinya satu per satu, meninggalkan bekas potongan yang sempurna lalu menikamnya berkali-kali seperti seonggok daging sampai perut itu benar-benar hampir terkoyak. Kemudian meninggalkannya.

Kama kecil langsung mendekati ayahnya dan mencoba menghentikan pendarahannya, tapi ia tahu itu sia-sia.

"Kar-ma, ja-ja-ngan ta-kut. Ka-kau harus te-ta-p...hi-dup." ayahnya berbicara dengan terbata-bata dan menatapnya tajam sebelum akhirnya menutup matanya.

Karma menangis di depan mayat ayah dan ibunya, di ruangan yang dipenuhi darah, warna merah yang dibencinya.

Karena itulah Karma membenci rambutnya.

Namun suatu hari seseorang datang ke kehidupannya dan mengatakan bahwa rambut merahnya sangat indah.

"Hah, indah?" Karma berkata pahit "Warna merahnya mengingatkanku pada kenangan buruk. Itulah takdirku."

"Meskipun begitu kau tetap harus menerimanya bukan? Takdirmu."

"Aku sudah pernah berusaha."

"Pernah? Berarti sekarang kau sudah menyerah."

Karma hanya menangguk.

"Kalau begitu ijinkan aku untuk membantumu menerimanya."

"Ehh?" mata tembaga pucat Karma sukses membulat karena dikejutkan dengan pelukan dari pemuda bermata violet. "A-apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Ijinkan aku untuk memelukmu lebih lama lagi." pintanya.

Karma pasrah dan membiarkan dirinya hanyut dalam pelukannya yang hangat. Sudah lama dia tidak mendapatkan kehangatan seperti ini yang membuatnya nyaman.

"Terimakasih." bisik Karma pelan.

 _Kau pasti akan menerimanya kembali Karma, aku janji._

~fin

.

.

A/N :

Mohon maaf kalau bikin mual dan _angst_ -nya ngga kerasa. Hontouni gomennasai.

Oh iyaa, cerita yang Miyaa update per chapternya itu bukan sekuel tapi beda cerita. Miyaa jelasin kalau ada yang bingung.

Oh ada lagii... Makasih banget buat yang udah baca plus review. Miyaa cengar-cengir sendiri baca reviewnya, tapi-tapi Miyaa ngga tau gimana caranya bales review #pundung

Seperti biasa kritik dan sarannya ditunggu, oke.

Oke sekian~

.

Berlayarlah KAPAL ASAKARU! :v


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer © Ansatsu Kyoushitsu by Yuusei Matsui**

 **Jawaban by La miyaa**

 **Warning : OOC (maybe), Sho-Ai, typos, etc.**

Rated : T

Jawaban

Hari ini sekolah berjalan seperti biasanya. Misi pembunuhan Koro-sensei yang gagal, latihan panjat tebing, dan diakhiri pelajaran bahasa inggris Bitch-sensei disertai hukuman nista bagi siapa saja yang salah melafalkan kata.

Setelah jam pelajaran selesai Karma menenteng tasnya dan ingin segera bergumul di kasur empuknya.

"Nagisa, aku akan pulang duluan. Jaa ne." tanpa menunggu jawaban dari sahabat birunya itu Karma langsung melangkahkan kaki menuruni bukit sekolah. Sedangkan yang dipamiti tadi hanya memandangnya menjauh.

Angin yang berhembus dari lembah gunung yang menerpa kulit wajah Karma membuatnya mempercepat tempo langkahnya. _Dingin, kuharap tidak hujan._

Tapi sepertinya awan yang menggantung di atas sana menunjukan sebaliknya. Mereka terlihat seperti sudah siap untuk menumpahkan isi mereka. Dilihat dari manapun langit terlihat sama, gelap.

Tiba-tiba setetes air hujan membasahi pipinya disusul dengan guyuran air hujan yang lebat. Karma segera berlari untuk berteduh. Untung saja dia masih berada di lingkungan sekolah, di gedung utama tepatnya. Karma menepuk-nepuk baju dan rambutnya yang sedikit basah dan masih terengah-engah. _Menyebalkan._

"Apa yang katak merah lakukan disini?" terdengar suara yang familiar ditelinga Karma.

"Dan kenapa anak dari Tuan Direktur yang terhormat masih terjebak disini? Tidak pulang bersama ayah tercintamu, hah?" seperti biasa, Karma dan kata-kata sarkatisnya.

Senyum terukir di wajah pemuda bersurai oranye itu "Perkataanmu masih tajam seperti biasanya." Asano berjalan mendekati Karma dan berdiri disampingnya.

"Dan kau masih menyebalkan." Karma berkata dengan wajah polos dan suara datar. Namun tiba-tiba...

 _Heh, katak merah?._ Seketika muncul perempatan sangka respon dari si peringkat satu Kunugigaoka lambat.

"Dan kau suka itu." Dan perkataan terakhir rivalnya itu membuat Karma tak bisa berkata-kata. Dia akhirnya memilih diam dan menunduk.

"Kehabisan kata-kata, peringkat satu?." nadanya terdengar meremehkan.

"Berisik." setiap kata yang diucapkannya membuat Karma semakin jengkel tapi dilain sisi tak bisa membalas.

"Baik-baik. Ngomong-ngomong Karma-kun ap-"

"Jangan sok akrab." Karma menatap Asano dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kapan kau akan memberikan jawaban, Karma-kun." tatapan membunuh Karma terbukti tidak mempan pada Asano.

"Hujannya sangat lebat ya, Asano-kun." Karma tersenyum dibuat-buat.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, Karma." Asano memberikan deathglare kepada Karma.

...

Terjadi keheningan diantara mereka. Asano hanya menunggu Karma menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Entahlah. Apa kau sebegitu menginginkannya?" Karma berusaha menutupi rasa gugupnya dengan menjaga nada bicaranya agar terdengar datar seperti biasa.

"Hmm, kurasa kau sudah tahu tanpa bertanya." Asano menarik dagu Karma agar dia menatapnya. "Kan?"

Karma mangambil sesuatu dari sakunya, secarik kertas. "Kau, bisa membaca kan?" Karma mendorong kertas itu sampai mengenai wajah Asano.

"Apa ini? Aku kan peringkat dua jadi aku tidak bisa membaca tulisan rumit ini. Kau haus membacakannya untukku." Asano berkata dengan nada memelas yang dibuat-buat.

"Cih," Karma mengambil kembali kertas itu. Memandangnya lalu "Aku terima mawar orange-mu." Karma memalingkan wajahnya, muncul semburat tipis di pipinya.

Merasakan Asano mengusap rambutnya, Karma pun menongok. Dan disambut dengan ciuman hangat di keningnya yang sukses membuat jantungnya berdesir.

"Terimakasih, Karma." Asano tersenyum lembut. Membuat Karma salah tingkah.

~fin

AN :

Mawar orange di sini artinya 'cinta yang kuat'. Miyaa ambil dari arti bunga warna orange.

 _Mind to review?_


End file.
